Marvin Black
Marvin Black was a Marina Police Department Officer who was also apart of the Marina - S.W.A.T division until it was completely wiped out during the 2019 Marina T - Virus outbreak, although his entire team was killed Marvin survived and escaped Marina Marvin's current whereabouts are currently unknown Early Life Marvin Black was born and raised in Seaside California just a 10-minute drive from Marina. At the age of 17, Marvin joined the Seaside Police Department and was an officer for 5 years until he was transferred to the Marina Special Weapons and Tactics team. He had always had an interest in Law Enforcement ever since being a child. Personality Marvin was always considered a cooperative and mission-focused partner when regarded by his teammates and superiors in combat. This made him very honorable when it came to missions with hostages or people in discomfort. Marina T - Virus Outbreak (February 2019) On the night of February 13th, Marvin and his team of Marina S.W.A.T (Special Weapons and Tactics) were sent to investigate the rapid "riots" at Marina High school. He and his team during the citywide T - Virus Outbreak arrived at the school and then became involved in a deadly battle with the infected at the school - the entire team was sent to explore different parts of the school and were all wiped out in the process. At least according to Marvin, Marvin Black a Senior Commander of the Police Force - Marvin had begun to gun down the infected and then sought refuge and shelter at the cafeteria of the high school. Cafeteria Marvin had barricaded and confined the main entrances of the cove (Except for the back one) to prevent the entry of zombies into the area. Marvin during his original arrival was attacked by several zombies that gave him an exposed wound in the plating on his tactical vest. Marvin using the supplies that he had access to camped out in the cafeteria until he had saved the life of another survivor known as Abigayle. Abigayle was saved by someone, that person turned out to be Marvin Black. An injured Marina Police S.W.A.T official that had taken refuge inside of the high school Cafeteria. Marvin introduced himself to Abigayle and she did the same back. Marvin had explained to Abigayle that his entire team was sent to investigate the bizarre incidents of Marina High - only for his entire unit to get wiped out in the process. Marvin had a massive gaping wound around his torso that was bothering him constantly, although he had survived the original encounter he still had no idea what was going on in their beloved city. Marvin then gave Abigayle a discarded Beretta handgun, standard police issue that had some spare 9mm ammo that was also provided by Marvin along with a basic police issue walkie talkie. A scared but determined Abigayle took the gun and then listened to Marvin as he explained that whatever she would encounter in the school she was instructed to kill it or run from it. Abigayle then explored the rest of the cafeteria, there was nothing apart from the discarded corpses of high school staff and police officers. Marvin due to intense pain and pressure from his chest wound then passed out right in front of Abigayle... The Unforgotten Hero... On the late night hours of February 16th, Marvin had regained consciousness from the intense pain from his wound, Abigayle was gone and he also started to notice that the zombies had started to break down the windows and the barricades that were once there - Marvin then grabbed his discarded MP5 SMG and radio and proceeded to exit the cafeteria via the rear entrance Marvin exited the cafeteria only to witness a horror of a view. Hundreds upon hundreds of zombies had entered the school grounds due to the deaths of U.S Marines and the fall of the M.P.D (Marina Police Department). Marvin then also realized his MP5 was completely out of ammo leaving him to only his fists and a combat knife. Marvin then started to run past the hordes and hordes of the undead - Marvin using his fight or flight survival tactics pushed or elbowed any zombie that had gotten to close to him during his escape. After making it to the end of the school campus, Marvin had realized that the U.S Army had barricaded the main entrance of the school and gotten completely wiped out in doing so. This forced Marvin to take another route that would lead him to the heart of Marina - the main city district. Marvin kept on moving and moving his life was completely dependent on it, Marvin then after around 10 minutes had reached the main city district of Marina which not surprising to him had even more zombies than at the school. The undead had completely risen and overwhelmed the streets making them into literal streets of the undead. Marvin using his training from the police academy tried to outmaneuver the creatures until he could reach the end of the city section. Marvin then received an emergency radio signal alert from his radio - Marvin then realized that there was still an evac chopper that was waiting for survivors at the top of the Marina Police Station. Marvin had already escaped from the hordes of zombies but was in for the fight for his life... Final Fight and Escape - February 17 Marvin had reached the front gates of the M.P.D only to be horrified once again. - Two T - 00 Tyrants were in front of the station attempting to break in. The two monsters were in their super form mutation with their power limiter coats being completely removed in the process. The two giant creatures then turned their attention to the poor Marvin... Marvin knew the chopper was waiting for him but he was a fight to the death with these Tyrants, Marvin dodged as many attacks as he could from the gigantic creatures - Marvin was then grabbed by one of the monsters forcing him to stick his only combat knife inside the neck of the Tyrant. Marvin then realized something. Right across the street was a U.S Army M1 Battletank - Marvin then ran to it and threw the corpse of a U.S Marine out of the control panel and got inside, the two Tyrants then began to follow the tank Marvin using the front cannon completely destroyed the heads of both of the Tyrants... Marvin then exited the tank and climbed the ladder to the M.P.D and escaped Marina along with some other survivors that were also with him in the back. While exiting the city Marvin had witnessed the inter-ballistic missile sent in by the U.S Army to completely destroy Marina... Marvin was then taken and interviewed with the U.S Government along with the other survivors on board of the evac chopper. His current whereabouts are unknown...